Red Roses
by SummerTheGravyGuardian
Summary: Lily is just a normal fourth year at Hogwarts. She gets good grades, has a lot of friends, and isn't doing too bad when it comes to guys. Then she starts hanging out with Carla, Brooke, Billie, and Winter, the bad girls of the school. When she gets an unexpected surprise, the fate of the entire school is left to... Potter and Black. Great. Hopefully she figures it out herself.
1. Ch1 Sunlight

Vampires. The entire young adult section of the book store was covered with vampires. Not actual vampires of course, just many, many books about angsty teenage blood-suckers.

And what's cooler than a "monster" that's afraid of wooden sticks and can't eat Italian food? Apparently, ones that can sparkle.

Psh, lame.

My name is Lily Evans, and I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm eleven -almost twelve- years old and have pale skin and bright green eyes. But my most noticeable trait is probably my hair, wavy and the prettiest shade of rose-red. My dad always did call me his little rose, which is ironic since my mother named me after a different flower completely. Now she regrets it, I could tell she by the look on her face when I first put a rose on his grave.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bony finger tapping on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"'Sup, freak."

"Oh, hi Petunia."

"Mum and I will be outside waiting in the car. Can you please hurry up and pick a book to read for your train ride to the Pig-Pimple Academy for Weirdoes and Whatnots?"

"It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'll be right out."

I looked around and grabbed the first thing I saw, some horror comic from the eighties called "Vampires Everywhere". Peachy. I ran out and hopped into my mom's Audi, and her foot pressed down on the gas before I could even close the car door. But who could blame her? My train was set to leave in only ten minutes. Mum screeched to a halt in the parking lot at King's Cross train station, and I leaped out of the car before it was even fully stopped. I ran around the car and grabbed my trunk out of the back, tugging it behind me as I rushed through the huge crowd of people, thousands of faces flashing by, none significant as I rushed to get to my train on time. I easily figured out how to get to platform nine and a half, I always was a quick learner.

Stop. My green eyes were suddenly focused on one face, staring straight at me with a bored grin. It- the girl- had long curly blonde hair down to her lower back, surrounding a porcelain pale face, with black eyes and a cruel hint to her strangely sadistic smile. She was surrounded by three girls, a brunette and two other blondes. But those faces weren't the ones I was seeing right now, theirs weren't the face that ordered me to look at it.

I made a small gasp, what I saw in the girl's eyes at that moment was inexplicable; all I know is that it's nothing I ever want to experience. I shivered, and the girl laughed, a strange, beautiful and demonic laugh, the others following along.

I tore my eyes away, keeping my head down as I got onto the train. I promised myself then and there that I would avoid those girls as much as possible.

That was four years ago. I was now fourteen going on fifteen. I later learned that the girl with the black eyes was Carla Barrie, the bad girl of the school. Her three friends were equally badass, though she was the obvious leader of the group. Brooke Wayne was her right hand girl, a pretty brunette with a model-like face and wavy hair. Ranking third in their little group, Billie Paulson didn't need words to show her emotions. Though she didn't talk much, she could say everything with a threatening flip of her sandy blonde tresses. And last, but not least, was the smallest of the group, Winter Hughes. She was a tiny little thing with dirty-blonde hair, the youngest in our year, but also one of the toughest. She would be adorable, if she wasn't so damn scary. But then again, the other girls were pretty threatening themselves. Carla and her friends owned the school; guys would do anything they told them to, and girls were too terrified to stand up to them. They had a weird mysterious aura to them, probably why every male in the school found them so attractive. No one really knew them, all they knew were those black eyes that they all had. I always figured they were just contacts though. They never let anyone into their little group, except sometimes when they take an unknowing girl off on an adventure, usually leaving her traumatized for some reason.

But I didn't want to be part of their group anyways. Well, I told myself I didn't. I guess that I always have had that inner desire to know Carla Barrie's secrets, ever since that day at the train station when we locked eyes. Because I don't want to get caught up wanting in on their group, I've consistently avoided them since.

While those girls were the badasses of the school, my best friend Jami Chance and I were the girls that everyone liked, who all the boys thought were cute and all the girls were friends with. You would expect us and Carla's girls to butt heads a lot, but I was persistent with staying away from them as much as possible.

Jami was American, and had dirty blonde hair, naturally straight, with blue-green eyes and a nice tan. She had a discreet yet cute scrawl of freckles just across the bridge of her nose. All in all, she was obviously a beach girl. She was actually from a small beach town in California called Santa Cruz where her parents owned a comic book store. But when she turned eleven, her parents sold the store to some hippies and moved to England. Of course, she was accepted to Hogwarts the same year. I met her on the train, and we were instantly friends.

"LILY! GET YO ASS DOWN HERE!" Speak of the devil.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to my friend, not at all shocked to find her on the lap of her boyfriend, Sirius Black. And of course, where you can find a Black, you can probably find a Potter. James Potter was often merely called Potter, almost completely because his best friend's long term girlfriend had a name so similar to his own. His nose was currently buried in some horror comic, he seemed to like those. I should dig up that one I read on my first train ride to Hogwarts, I certainly had no use for it. Just a bunch of rubbish about head vampires and hounds of hell.

Just then, Potter's head popped up, and he gave me flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes, he'd had a weird crush on me since first year. It was to the point where he was always freaking out about me staying out late or if I was going to a party that Carla and her friends were also going to. What an over-protective idiot.

Jami snapped her fingers, demanding my attention, "Listen, Evans. Sirius is taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow night, and I don't want you to be lonely. Potter here was planning on staying in and reading about monsters or something, so Siri and I decided that we're going on a double date with you two."

I started choking on air, and Potters head snapped back up, his mouth gaping.

I finally was able to breath, "There is no way in HELL that I'm going on a date with Potter, even if it is a double date."

"Yeah, I think Lily is great, but she can't get in the way of my duty to protect the school from the supernatural, I have some very serious books to read." Potter agreed with me in that deep voice he used to make him seem manlier. Maybe I shouldn't lend him that comic after all.

"You mean comic books?" I laughed at him.

Black shrugged, "Too bad. We thought you guys would say that, so Jami made the Unbreakable Vow that you guys would go on the double date with us. Do you really want to kill her?"

Once again, I was choking on air, "You did WHAT? Jami, are you crazy?"

"No, but I can tell that deep down you're crazy for Potter."

Potter nodded and I pretended to gag.

"That's not even remotely close to being true. But fine, I will go, but only because I don't want Jami to die. Yet."

Potter sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll go."

I look at him, confused, "Isn't this what you've always wanted? A date with me?"

"Of course, but I'm on a mission. Sirius and I have some very important theories to tend to. Which reminds me, Sirius? Y'know that thing you said yesterday?"

"Thing? What thing did I say?" Sirius was clueless as to whatever Potter was talking about, but he was clueless about everything. Except Jami.

"Y'know… Okay. You know that hot chick you had that theory about?"

"Oh! Of course."

"I think the theory is right. We'll have to test it out tomorrow."

Jami was fuming, "WHAT IN THE HELL KINDA THEORIES DO YOU PLAN ON TESTING WITH SOME 'HOT CHICK'? Sirius Orion Black, you better explain yourself. RIGHT NOW."

Sirius looked terrified, hell, even I was scared!

Potter fumbled for words, looking at the speechless Sirius like he didn't know what to say, "Uh, well, don't, um, be, like, mad at, y'know, Sirius, 'cause, well, it's kinda hard to explain, um, what test exactly we're, uh, doing…" He hopped up and sprinted away for dear life. I looked around and ran after him, figuring I had nothing better to do and I didn't want to deal with an angry Jami. I'd seen her do some scary things.

I found Potter in the hall about twenty feet away from the portrait whole, staring out a window at the dark courtyard.

"Hey, Potter."

"Whah? Oh, Lily, um, let's go somewhere else. Like the Room of Requirement. I want to, uh, show you some of my horror comics. Yeah, that's it."

I looked at the boy suspiciously. He was wearing ripped jeans with a camouflage jacket, as usual, with a red bandanna tied around his head horizontally like he always did. Falling over the bandanna was his long-ish messy black hair. Him and Sirius were always trying to look so macho, I guess it's part of the whole "monster fighter" image they seemed to think they had.

Potter grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me away from the window, but before it was out of sight I saw Carla, Brooke, Billie, and Winter out on the grounds. It appeared as if they were coming back from Hogsmeade, they were all laughing about something. I wonder what, and why they were out so late. But then again, no one ever saw those four Gryffindor girls sleeping in their dorms except for daytime naps during classes. Maybe they've got a place in Hogsmeade.

By then Potter had dragged me around the corner, and the window was out of sight. We eventually got to the Room of Requirement, and inside was what I assumed was his comic book collection. It was huge, probably at least a thousand of the paper books. He took my hand and walked me over to some horror comics, where we then sat on the floor as he showed me the gruesome stories, reading them to me aloud at my request. I didn't mind the horror comics, like I said; I had nothing better to do. As the night went on I got sleepier and sleepier, until I finally fell asleep to Potter's voice with my head on his shoulder.

Jami watched as Potter sprinted out of the common room, Lily close behind. The blonde turned her eyes to Sirius, trying to look as evil as possible. Apparently, it was working.

He was trying to look tough as he possibly could, he always was, but the fear was in his eyes.

And at the moment, Jami relished it.

"Sirius, I will say it only one more time. What theory was Potter talking about?"

"Well, y'know Carla, Brooke, Billie and Winter?"

"Sure. Everyone does."

"Potter and I have good reason to believe they're vampires."

As soon as he finished the sentence, Jami was rolling on the floor shaking with laughter. This continued for about two or three minutes, Jami giggling herself to stitches as Sirius sat on the couch watching her, unamused.

"Are you done?"

She finally caught her breath, quietly gasping with a smile, "Too funny, too funny, can't stop, can't stop!"

He rolled his eyes, and she finally stopped laughing and looked at him.

"You were serious?"

"That's my name. But yeah, I really meant it about the vampire thing. Like Potter said, were on a mission to defend the students of Hogwarts from the supernatural. In this case, the super natural are vampire chicks. We fight for Truth, Justice, and the American Way."

Jami listened to him, an entertained smile on her face.

"Siri, you shouldn't read so many horror comics with Potter. I think you might be getting high off the news print."

"Jami, just remember. If you ever notice anything that might suggest a vampire, I need you to tell me. But pray you never will."

"Sure, Sirius, I'll pray I never will."


	2. Ch2 Cloves of Garlic

_Lily couldn't breath. All she could see was darkness, with a strange red light floating off in the distance. The darkness was crushing her, pushing the air out of her lungs. She tried to scream for the red light to come help her, but nothing came out. Hopeless, she started swinging her arms around and trying to get its attention. It worked, the red light was now getting bigger as it came towards her. The light had a strange familiarity about it, though it was just light. Or at least, that's how it seemed to Lily. It was now within a foot away from her, and she could sense coldness exuding from its presence. It slowly creeped towards her, closing in on her neck, then finally reached her._

_Just then, Lily felt as if she was being stabbed by two sharp needles. Her back arched in pain as the little amount of breath in her left her lungs, and the red light disappeared, though there was still a faint red glow about the darkness. Lily, lip quivering in fear, looked down to see two small rivers of blood coming from the two little holes in her throat._

_She screamed._

"Lily! Wake up! Are you okay?" I heard Jami's voice through my piercing shrieks, and sat up quickly, my hands going straight to my throat.

There was nothing there, just a normal neck.

"What?" I said, still confused. It was then that I realized I was crying as the felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks.

"Lils, you were screaming! Were you having a nightmare?" Jami said. I looked at her, she seem to have just woken up, though her cute little pajamas were unwrinkled and her hair was perfect. She always woke up looking amazing, while my hair was currently a giant red rat's nest no doubt.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I was still shaking, confused by how the dream had left me feeling. I had been terrified, but at the same time it was exhillarating. I wanted that red light, I wanted to touch it again. It was cold, like a refreshing drink of poisened water that I drank far too quickly. I wanted more, I needed more.

"You think? Lily, honey, do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, no I'm fine. Um, do you know what day it is?"

Jami sighed, "Oh Merlin, Lily, it's fuh-reaking Monday! First day of classes! Get with the program!"

She pretended to slap me, and I feigned I smile.

"Okay, let's get ready."

-

I threw on a soft pink tank top with a floral purple skirt, my old favorite outfit.

For some reason, it wasn't really doing anything for me right now, but I didn't have time to change.

I walked down the stairs with Jami, who ran immediately towards Sirius once we reached the common room. I gave Potter a smile which he returned, we had sort of become friends since that night in the Room of Requirement. I wasn't totally sure about my feelings towards him beyond that, though.

The two boys ran off to hang out with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the other half of their infamous little club, the Marauders.

I walked with Jami to our homeroom, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently, we had a new teacher this year since the previously mentioned Marauders caused the last one to take a trip to the insane asylum. But I think they've matured a bit since last year, especially Potter.

We walked in and sat down, all anxious to see the new prefessor. The blinds in the classroom were all shut, as a projector was on so that we could see the words, 'Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts!"

A tall, handsome man walked in. This guy would definitely be popular with the girl students. He had gorgeous curly brown hair with dark eyes and adorable dimples. He was fashionably dressed, but in a cool, I-don't-care kind of way.

He went up to the chalkboard, grabbed a piece of chalk, and started writing his name on the board.

"Professor Edwards," He said in a cool, velvety voice, "you will call me Professor Edwards, not teacher, not teach, not hey you, not prof, and definitely not Eddie the Ward-dog. Got it?"

Everyone kind of laughed, not sure if he was kidding.

Their laughs were reassured when an amazingly dreamy smile appeared on his face, causing the female population of the class to sigh.

"Alright, kids. Let's start with the class. I'm sure you know the protocol of a regular functioning classroom, just follow whatever rules I'm sure Minerva has told you. Although, I will need a T.A."

Every girl in the room raised their hands, even a couple of brave boys. I raised my hand too, but only because the job of teacher's assistant interested me. I had no fancy whatsoever for the young teacher, he wasn't my type. Besides, I was already confused enough about my feelings towards Potter anyways, the last thing I needed was a schoolgirl crush on my teacher.

"Alrighty then, that's far too many to pick from," Prof. Edwards chuckled, "I'll just pick the student with the best grades from last year."

He took out a clipboard and looked down the list, "Is there a Lily Evans in here?" I could feel envious glares all pointed in my direction as I cautiously raised my hand.

"Okay, Lily, won't you have a seat at the T.A.'s desk over there in the front near my desk, right next to Mr..." He looked at his seating chart, "James Potter, I believe?"

I picked up my messenger bag and walked across the classroom to sit down next to Potter. He smiled at me which I returned, just as had happened that morning.

Class continued, and Prof. Edwards basically just told the class what he expected from us that year as I organized files at his desk.

-

I sat between Jami and Potter at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, both of them shoveling their food into their mouths. I meekly poked my meal, occasionally popping a piece of pork chop into my mouth. Well that was some fun alliteration.

I finished my pork chops only halfway through the lunch hour (I only had one serving), so I decided to take a walk in the courtyard. It was surprisingly sunny today, so Carla's crew was ditching of course. I sat under a tree and just sat there, not really thinking about anything. While in my practically comatose state, I didn't notice that someone had come and sat down right next to me.

I looked over and was shocked to see Sirius, sitting there staring off at the same distance I was.

"Sirius?"

"Hey, Lily."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. Sirius was usually either in stuffing food in his mouth with Jami and Potter or in the dorms sleeping around now. And judging by the state of his usually well kept hair, he'd recently been doing the latter.

"Couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind," I tried to search his face for some kind of expression, but found none.

"What's wrong? Is it something with Jami?"

"Kind of. There's some... there's some stuff going on around Hogwarts right now, stuff that Potter doesn't want me to tell you about. The thing is, I'm really kind of worried for Jami, because she seems like the best target that these people- I mean this stuff- could possiblly want. She's healthy, popular, an active influence on the school, and that's probably exactly what they- it- wants. But when I tried to warn her, she wouldn't take me seriously. You're her best friend, how do you think I can get through to her?" Sirius inhaled, he'd been talking the whole time without taking a breath.

I was overwhelmed by his words, "Umm... I'm sorry, I can't help you without knowing what it is. And because I know you and Potter, I'm guessing he probably made you take some freaky oath so that you wouldn't tell me. Am I right?"

"Psh... No... Okay, yes, but it's just because he cares about you. You know that, right? That he really has feelings for you?" He asked me earnestly.

"Yeah, I guess... But sometimes I feel like he cares more about Truth, Justice, and the American Way than he does about me, and it hurts my feelings."

"Nah, it's just his indirect way of- wait, what? It hurts your feelings? As in, you like him back? Like, like-like like?"

My eyes went big as I realized what I'd let slip, and I felt the red fade into my cheeks as I blushed.

"Umm... Maybe... But seriously, I'm not really sure. I think I might be starting to think of him as more than just... Potter. Y'know? Don't tell him!"

"Okay, okay, I won't, I promise. But it's absolutely fantabulous that you like him back!"

"Sirius, sometimes I worry about you. But anyways, I want you to take a super freaky oath just to make sure. Plus, I want to see why you and Potter find it so damn entertaining. Raise your right hand and repeat after me:

I hereby solemnly swear that I will not tell James Potter that Lily Evans may or may not have romantic feelings for him, and if I do, I will allow the previously mentioned Lily Evans to falsely tell my now girlfriend Jami Chance that I have had sexual relations with other females and/or males so as to virtually assure my own painful death."

Sirius gulped and raised his right hand, reciting my words exactly.

"Good Sirius," I patted him on the head, and, strangely enough, he started thumping his foot on the ground like a dog or something, "Umm... Are you having a seizure?"

He opened his eyes quickly and cleared his throat, "Uh, heh, um."

"No, don't tell me. I really don't want to know," I rolled my eyes and got up to walk to the common room.  
-

I stared at the ceiling of my bed, mentally exhausted. I listened to the soft breathing of Jami, who was sleeping in the bed next to me.

Just then, though I don't know why, I sat up straight in my bed. I looked at the doorway, where I saw Carla Barrie's jet black eyes sparkling back at me. Her expression was blank at first, but then it was replaced by her usual mysterious smirk. She stood there, obviously having just walked into the dorm room. Stared into my eyes, then ran out. I had the sudden urge to run out and follow her.

And that's exactly what I did.

A/N: Okay, so kind of a slow chapter, and shorter than I'd like for it to be, but a rather interesting interesting ending, I'd say? rate, review, and recycle :) (the last part is optional, you can put your water bottles wherever you want!)


End file.
